Some Idiots who believe that Godzilla exists
Shadow Godzilla Productions 4 days ago I think it's ALL real, i hope to find him one day, and when i do, i'll document it, and tell National Geographic about him, i believe you, MrWolf The mysterious Gamer Same I believe him I think finding goodzilla we'll be one the most best finds in history like big foot or the yeti Predator 65 3 days ago +Shadow Godzilla Productions Godzilla was made up in 1954 in a movie. And it was scientifically proven that Godzilla couldn't exist,gravity would crush him like a bug made of glass Predator 65 3 days ago +The mysterious Gamer Godzilla doesn't exist. And there is not enough evidence to support the existence of Bigfoot or Yeti Corona Drywall Inc 2 days ago shawdow its faje you dumby Shadow Godzilla Productions 2 days ago Yeah, Like you, Corona, (Someone just Got, Roasted) Bonnie of Blue 2 days ago NUB ITS PHOTO SHOPPED UGLY soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fake GamerAkimu 1 day ago Bonnie of Blue you do know it's a joke right Poisnu ishere 1 day ago Shadow Godzilla Productions fucking moron Hugo kass 1 day ago Shadow Godzilla Productions the last o ne is real Hugo kass 1 day ago Predator 65 if you now 95 percent explored he could be real Hugo kass 1 day ago Bonnie of Blue he is real 95 percent of sea explored he could be real ro1bux 465ft 65ghydino 21 hours ago he is fake he never exist just fuck you you don,t know just a movie of godzilla he is just a robot thing FireBreathBunny2 12 hours ago ro1bux 465ft 65ghydino GODZILLA'S A ROBOT!? UFC,Football & WWE FAN 1 hour ago Shadow Godzilla Productions it's fake are dumb ? if you don't see this ,you have problem with eyes and you are 7 years kid to believe so easy FireBreathBunny2 22 minutes ago (edited) UFC,Football & WWE FAN Why u calling him dumb when you forgot the you in your first sentence, then called him a seven years kid, instead of a seven year old Predator 65 20 minutes ago (edited) Hugo kass Godzilla was made up in a movie. I can't believe how stupid some people are. The maximum height an animal can be is 10 meters. If Godzilla were 100 meters tall like in the movies gravity would crush him. Poisnu ishere 19 minutes ago Hugo kass you to are a moron Poisnu ishere18 minutes ago FireBreathBunny2 he IS dumb, if you think a fictional character can exist well your dumber than a rock Homie Bear 1 day ago Wow...and plus GRAVITY like predator said godzilla would be crushed and you REALLY dont know scenes or have even watched the movie.tbh yeah the fact that the opposers are correct you can't state or reply to these opposers who have real facts on how Godzilla can't be real.Film a bird or a chicken or any today dinosaurs ( croc,birds etc. ) The cool Boy 18 hours ago Shadow Godzilla Productions you are so Dumb This is all Fake it's PhotoShopped if Godzilla was Real Then All The Gojiras are Real Then They Would Destroy The World and Takeover everything you are a Dumb sore Loser Faggot I wish you are a Poor Homeless Person that has no Money or Food ro1bux 465ft 65ghydino 1 day ago Shadow Godzilla Productions fuck you Bęñdŷ âñd thę Îñk måçhîñę brother 3 hours ago (edited) ro1bux 465ft 65ghydino lol now your raging,stop swearing before I will tell you to shut up. Jayden Gutierrez 33 seconds ago Same Jayden Gutierrez 17 seconds agoHighlighted reply Real Predator 65 1 second ago Jayden Gutierrez kid it's not real Category:Cringe Category:Idiots Category:Cancer